


W Złotym Dworze - Кони Рохана (В Золотом Чертоге)

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Horses, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Теодред возвращается в Эдорас, сталкивается с Гнилоустом и размышляет о семье, родине и политике.





	W Złotym Dworze - Кони Рохана (В Золотом Чертоге)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [W Złotym Dworze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607531) by [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter). 



> Благодарность бете - [Sonte](http://fanfics.me/user109440)  
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic116261) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7492737).

_Где ныне конь и конный? Где рог его громкозвучащий?_  
 _Где его шлем и кольчуга, где лик его горделивый?_  
(Дж.Р.Р. Толкин, в переводе В. Муравьева)

 

Ночная мгла опустилась на Золотой Чертог, еле виднелся в облаках молодой месяц, в темном небе заблестели редкие звезды, когда к Эдорасу подошел конный отряд. Более сотни всадников двигались так тихо, что мало кто из жителей спящего города догадывался об их приближении. Командир отряда, в отличие от измученных долгой дорогой соратников, возвращался домой с тяжелым сердцем, прекрасно зная, что ждет его в конце пути.

У ворот он спешился, отдал поводья одному из спутников и медленно, усталым шагом направился ко дворцу. Стражник пропустил его без лишних слов, лишь низко поклонился. Большинство комнат пустовали, и гость понадеялся было, что он доберется до цели, никем не замеченный, но надеялся он напрасно. Несмотря на ночную пору, на скамейке перед дверями, ведущими в покои короля Теодена, сгорбившись, сидел королевский советник Грима по прозвищу Гнилоуст.

Прибывший прошел мимо него с показным безразличием — так смотрит бредущая по дороге собака, — но Грима не дал себя провести: проворно вскочил со скамьи и преградил ему путь.

— Король спит, — коротко объявил он.

— Я явился с докладом. — В голосе гостя слышалось не просто презрение — отвращение.

— Доложи мне, я уполномочен королем, — отозвался Гнилоуст со спокойствием человека, абсолютно уверенного в своем положении.

— Не сомневаюсь, только я тебе полномочий не дам. Ты можешь маршала не пустить к королю, но не можешь не пустить к отцу сына. Прочь с дороги, дрянь.

Теодред шагнул вперед. Гнилоуст не уступал, несмотря на то что Теодред был выше его на голову, а когда он говорил таким тоном и смотрел таким взглядом, перед ним трепетал весь Медусельд.

Но Грима прекрасно понимал, что у сына его господина нет иного оружия против него, кроме угроз.

— Ты намерен объяснить королю, почему ты здесь, в Медусельде, а угроза с востока тем временем продолжает расти? Сын Теодена решил, что ему дозволено распоряжаться армией Рохана, как ему заблагорассудится?

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что охрана маршала следует за ним, где бы тот ни находился, — прорычал Теодред в ответ. — Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты пытаешься отвлечь наше внимание от опасности, исходящей с севера? Я не мой отец, со мной подобное не выйдет.

Грима, прерывая его, поднял руку и не скрыл усмешки. Коридор был пуст, большая часть дворца уже спала, и он мог дать себе больше воли, чем позволял обычно.

— Не забывай, что пока Теоден, а не его сын, сидит на троне Рохана, — насмешливо прошипел Гнилоуст. — Возможно, тебя бы устроило, чтобы было иначе?

Теодред протестующе рыкнул, но сдержался. Не в первый уже раз Грима таким образом пытался спровоцировать наследника трона или его двоюродного брата, и ни разу еще никто из них не поддался на эту уловку, но Теодред чувствовал, что ему становится все сложнее держать себя в руках.

— Нет времени на подобные разговоры. Тем более — с тобой, — ответил он, гордо подняв голову. Он знал, что больше и пытаться не стоит. Сейчас ли он увидит отца или только утром, общества королевского советника он не избежит. — Я еще хотел почистить коню копыта, — бросил он на прощанье, немного по-детски желая, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним.

Теодред сам не заметил, как оказался в конюшне. Ноги сами привели его, забота о лошади была только поводом показать Гнилоусту весь предел заслуженного тем уважения. Конюшие, безусловно, уже позаботились о скакуне своего господина.

Королевские конюшни всегда были для Теодреда спокойным и безопасным убежищем, здесь он мог отдохнуть от суматохи Золотого Чертога, побыть наедине с самим собой, но еще конюшни были одним из немногих мест, свободных от яда Гнилоуста. Королевский советник боялся и ненавидел лошадей. Он изо всех сил пытался скрывать эту неприязнь, но в стране всадников она незамеченной остаться не могла, тем более что все кони, кроме гнедого, на котором и прибыл в Эдорас Гнилоуст, пряли ушами и вставали на дыбы, как только он к ним подходил.

До сих пор отовсюду доносились голоса слуг и тех людей Теодреда, которые предпочитали сами ухаживать за лошадьми, пусть даже в их распоряжении было достаточно конюших. Но в стойлах, занятых королевскими конями, царили полумрак и тишина. Когда вошел Теодред, сын Теодена, из ближайшего стойла его немедленно приветствовала счастливым ржанием Серебряная Стрела, старая серая кобыла, на которой он учился ездить верхом. Она встречала его одинаково радостно, независимо от того, вернулся ли он спустя месяц отсутствия или в тот же самый день. Стрела когда-то была гордостью королевских конюшен, матерью многих прекрасных жеребят, и даже сейчас, хотя прожила она больше, чем любой конь в Рохане, ее шкура мерцала серебром в тусклом свете, а глаза ее, потускневшие не столько от возраста, сколько от жизненной мудрости, нет-нет да и вспыхивали былым огнем. По соседству с ней стояли ее дети, кони-принцы, хотя самый прекрасный из них, Тенегрив, никогда не давал запереть себя даже в самой просторной и удобной конюшне. Долгое время дичилась и сама Стрела, но дед Теодреда сумел приручить ее, и она была верным спутником сначала его самого, а потом его сына и внука, пока не поселилась на старости лет в конюшне Медусельда, где ее почитали и кони, и люди. Серебряную Стрелу, будь меарасы королями среди лошадей, звали бы королевой-матерью.

С ней рядом стоял Златострел, один из ее младших потомков, которого сам Теодред воспитывал и пестовал жеребенком. Златострел отличался от серых или белоснежных меарасов изабелловой шерстью и кажущимся спокойствием. В нем не было огня, горевшего в сердце Тенегрива или других его братьев, день его проходил неторопливо, почти сонно, самой большой страстью его, казалось, были еда и сон. Теперь Златострел пристально косился на Теодреда одним глазом, словно желал убедиться, что его не заставят вновь мчаться в ночь, когда он только оказался в своем собственном теплом, полном восхитительного сена стойле. Но этот золотистый красавец вовсе не был ленив. Как только он чувствовал ветер, развевающий гриву, и опасность, повисшую в воздухе, в нем вспыхивало дремлющее пламя, и мало кто был способен догнать его или обратить его в бегство. Он вывел Теодреда живым из многих засад, и никогда страх не владел им настолько, что всадник терял над ним контроль. Он будто читал мысли Теодреда и, хотя зачастую не спешил исполнять или даже злонамеренно игнорировал команды, приказы в бою он выполнял прежде, чем мог их услышать. Златострел знал о печали своего хозяина и по-своему пытался поддержать его: уже дважды доставалось от него руке и плечу Гнилоуста, стоило тому неосторожно оказаться близко.

Соседнее стойло в полутьме выглядело пустым, но, если всмотреться пристально, в самом дальнем углу можно было увидеть коня меньше и темнее остальных. Яркое Пламя, в шутку прозванный молодой хозяйкой Искоркой, не был чистокровным меарасом, хотя их кровь, бесспорно, текла в его венах. Этот маленький жилистый скакун каштановой масти, подвижный и энергичный, даже мог показаться кому-то пугливым и нервным. И когда Эовин лично выбрала его из всех жеребят в королевских конюшнях, Теодред и Эомер беспокоились, что он окажется слишком строптив и опасен для юной принцессы. Но Эовин, привыкшая не слушать ничего, кроме прямых запретов, с таким увлечением возилась с малышом, что он вскоре стал следовать за ней преданно, как собака. Он все еще сторонился и выказывал норов при виде других, но пока Эовин сидела в седле, не позволял себе сделать ни шагу так, чтобы вызвать ее недовольство. Эовин была такая же, как и мужчины ее рода: всякий раз, когда она могла, вскакивала в седло и мчалась в степь. Теодред и Эомир убеждали ее не покидать Эдорас без сопровождения, но принцесса, любившая свободу с юных лет, не отказывала себе в удовольствии избавиться от охраны при первой возможности и возвращалась в Медусельд с улыбкой, гордая своей хитростью, и ни дядя, ни брат, ни кузен сердиться на нее не могли.

После приезда Гнилоуста все изменилось. Король все сильнее хворал и поддавался дурному влиянию советника, Теодред и Эомер ушли на защиту границ, и на плечи едва повзрослевшей принцессы ложилось все больше ответственности. Когда Теодред в последний раз увидел Эовин, то понял, как мало теперь у нее общего с веселой, бойкой девушкой, которую он знал с детства. Над Золотым Чертогом повисла тень и накрыла принцессу, как накрыла и короля, пусть и иначе. Эовин была первой, кто разглядел душу Гнилоуста, первой, кто возненавидел его, но она как никто умела держать себя в руках, помня свой долг — заботиться о Теодене и его владениях. Дядю она любила так же, как и отца, была готова ради него отказаться и от мечтаний, и от удовольствий, оставалась непреклонной и стойкой, как воин на поле брани. Искорке редко выпадала возможность побродить по степям Рохана.

Еще одно стойло пустовало — Огнистый, скакун Эомера, вместе со своим хозяином был в пограничных землях, преследуя орков и других слуг Врага. Теодред, опасаясь, что вспыльчивость Эомера сослужит дурную службу, приказал ему остаться на посту. Уже дважды он чуть не набросился на Гнилоуста, и Теодред, хоть и был уверен, что Эомер понимает серьезность ситуации и сдержит свой пыл, на этот раз рисковать не хотел.

Взгляды, которые Грима бросал на Эовин, не укрылись от их внимания, но Теодред, как и сама Эовин, полагал, что взгляды — все, что ей сейчас угрожает. Гнилоуст был хитер, но труслив. Он восторгался племянницей своего господина, жаждал ее, но ему не хватило бы смелости дотронуться до Белой принцессы Рохана. На всякий случай Теодред приказал Эовин ложиться спать с кинжалом под подушкой и не оставаться с Гримой наедине. Эовин только рассмеялась, заметив, что Гнилоуст умрет прежде, чем сможет приблизиться к ней, но, несмотря на браваду, с кинжалом не расставалась, и с той поры ее брат заботил Теодреда гораздо больше. Эомер был известен тем, что сперва действовал, потом думал, и пусть с возрастом он научился управлять своим нравом, угроза, нависшая над сестрой, его слишком тревожила, чтобы он мог задуматься о последствиях.

Гнилоуст делал все, чтобы поссорить меж собой род Эорла. Попытки обратить сына и племянника Теодена друг против друга быстро сошли на нет. Теодред любил Эомера как брата, которого у него никогда не было, а Эомеру, сыну Эомунда, никогда не приходило в голову смотреть на Теодреда иначе, чем как на своего будущего короля, обожаемого и любимого. У них была значительная разница в возрасте, а потому соперничества между ними не было ни в детстве, ни теперь. Они немедленно сплотились против Гнилоуста и всеми силами пытались преодолеть его разрушительное влияние на Теодена, но то ли разум стареющего короля был уязвим, то ли Гнилоуста кто-то всесильный одарил возможностью колдовать, — ни один из братьев не смог пошатнуть его положение при короле, а оно все крепло и крепло.

Грима быстро сменил тактику. Поняв, что его измышления не действуют на Теодреда и Эомера, он решил опорочить их в глазах короля. Он издевательски говорил Теодену, что его наследник уже сейчас присваивает себе право всякой власти над Всадниками Рохана, независимо от порядков Золотого Чертога, что Эомер завидует положению Теодреда и вместе с сестрой сговорился лишить его влияния. Никто не знал, в какой степени эти попытки были успешными, — никто, включая и Гнилоуста, потому что король воздерживался судить о членах своей семьи. Теодред чувствовал, что они с Эомером все еще в безопасности, но недоверие к племяннику уже прорастало в сердце Теодена, сына Тенгела, и желая избежать беды, Теодред отвел Эомера подальше от Эдораса, при каждой возможности хваля верность, преданность и храбрость, с которыми тот защищал границы Рохана.

Теодред встал посреди широкого коридора и пристально смотрел на пустое стойло, пытаясь не замечать соседнее. В конце конюшни жил самый ценный ее обитатель — Снежногрив, скакун короля, и сердце сына Теодена сжималось каждый раз, когда он смотрел на отцовского коня. И пусть случались их встречи нечасто, но порой Теодреду казалось, что и у коня сжимается сердце, когда он видит сына своего хозяина. Снежногрив, в котором король, медленно поддаваясь болезни и немощи, нуждался все меньше и меньше, проводил большую часть своих дней на пастбищах и наслаждался неограниченной свободой. Иногда Эомер или Теодред, опасаясь, что Снежногрива постигнет участь Тенегрива, объезжали его, но и этому пришел конец. Гнилоуст намекнул королю, что его сын и племянник располагают королевским конем так же вольно, как королевским добром и войском, и не смотрят, кто всему этому законный владетель. Война и богатство уже мало волновали Теодена, но никакая болезнь, никакое злое колдовство не могли заставить правителя Роханских Всадников отречься от его любви к лошадям. Король, подстрекаемый советником, запретил седлать кому-либо его коня, и Снежногрива отправили пастись на зеленых равнинах Рохана.

Теперь погода сменилась, и конюшие вернули Снежногрива в Эдорас, опасаясь, что потом не смогут его как следует вычистить. Они не виделись немыслимо давно, сын короля и скакун короля, хотя были знакомы с юности, когда Теодред не умел еще толком ходить, а уже любил прежде всего те моменты, когда отец сажал его перед собой в седле. Но сегодняшняя встреча не принесла никому из них успокоения.

— Когда ты придешь вместе с ним? — казалось, спрашивал конь, положив большую благородную голову над дверью стойла.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Теодред и, вопреки своим прежним намерениям, подошел и прижался щекой к мягкой морде коня. — Я не знаю, придет ли он когда-нибудь к тебе. Эру свидетель, я хочу этого больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Снежногрив тихонько фыркнул, а с другой стороны донеслось приветственное ржание Серебряной Стрелы.

— Я знаю, — грустно улыбнулся Теодред. — Знаю, что ты тоже скучаешь по нему.

Ему вдруг захотелось броситься обратно, наверх, прорваться в королевскую спальню, пусть даже через труп Гнилоуста, притащить отца сюда силой и напомнить, напомнить ему все — запах конского волоса, мягкость ноздрей, стук копыт, серую гриву, на ветру обвевающую наезднику лицо. Все разговоры, все доводы, как полные здравомыслия, так и чувств, были бессмысленны, но сейчас Теодред не сомневался — этого будет достаточно, чтобы немедленно исцелить Теодена, сына Тенгела. Он представил, как они снова скачут под зеленым знаменем, он — и его отец и король, а за ними — Эомер и остальные.

Теплое дыхание Снежногрива на щеке Теодред принял за порыв ветра. Но почему ветер так горяч в это время года? Он принес с собой воздух, нагретый огнем и пожаром? Он дует с востока?..

Жеребец фыркнул и вырвался из объятий Теодреда, тот отступил и моргнул, словно очнулся от сна. Он понял, что ему надо отдохнуть. Последние несколько недель он провел в седле почти без перерыва. Вот почему он пришел в Эдорас. Не только сделать доклад королю, но и дать и себе, и людям, и их скакунам несколько дней передышки перед следующим походом.

— Кого я обманываю, — пробормотал он про себя, сознавая, что не сможет найти покой в своем собственном доме. Он знал, что ему придется вернуться и доложиться отцу в присутствии его грязного советника. Он также надеялся, что сможет поговорить с Эовин вдали от вездесущего Гримы и его соглядатаев. А спокойствия он давно уже искал в другом месте.

Он резко развернулся, направился к стойлу Златострела. Вывел коня и так же, как когда-то в юности, когда чувства брали верх над разумом, вскочил на золотистую спину коня, не надев ни седла, ни уздечки, вцепился пальцами в длинную блестящую гриву и, не обращая внимания на расспросы конюших, пустился галопом в темноту ночи.


End file.
